


Слепы, как Дин и Кастиэль

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Magdalena_sylar



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief mentions of consent issues on Supernatural, But I love fluffy nonsense so I mean that in the best way, Curse words ahoy!, Happy Avengers, M/M, Natasha POV, Pure fluffy nonsense, Steve and Bucky are oblivious, Team bonding via TV marathons, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: К чему приводит просмотр сериалов.





	Слепы, как Дин и Кастиэль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Steve and Bucky Are Only Slightly Less Oblivious Than Dean and Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253892) by [Ignisentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis). 



Наташа не уверена, кто предложил посмотреть "Сверхестественное" ради сплочения команды. Что она помнит точно – решение приняли при участии большого количества алкоголя. Хотя было весело валяться вместе на диванах в гостиной, поглощать тонны попкорна и ругать первые десять сезонов. Или одиннадцать?. Честно говоря, ей уже лень следить.

Баки бросил сезоне на восьмом, сказав: "Там что, никто не в курсе, что действия надо согласовывать? Я больше не могу на это смотреть". Наташа понимает его, правда. Они с Вандой часто жалуются, как в этом шоу обходятся с женскими персонажами. Это всегда заканчивается эмоциональным выступлением Стива о правах женщин, и чаще всего оно интереснее происходящего на экране.

Однако они все равно продолжают смотреть. "Персонажи интересные," – поясняет Клинт свой отказ на ее предложение бросить просмотр. С таким она спорить не может.

Все только уселись перед телевизором ради последних серии текущего сезона, когда Баки заходит в комнату и перехватывает взгляд Наташи. Кивнув на экран, он спрашивает:  
– Эти два придурка уже вместе или все еще нет?

Наташа слегка хмурится и переводит взгляд на Дина с Кастиэлем, обсуждающих очередное дело.

– Точно! – восклицает Стив. – Они же очевидно влюблены друг в друга. Просто невероятно, что они до сих пор не вместе. Да кто вообще может быть настолько слепым?

Наташа оборачивается настолько быстро, что волосами попадает себе в глаз, а это неприятно. Клинт давится своим пивом, а Сэм отворачивается так резко, что Наташа опасается, как бы он не свернул шею. Брюс уходит из комнаты, на ходу бормоча: "Я лист на ветру, я лист на ветру, я лист на ветру". Тор светится от счастья, будто вот-вот сбудутся все его мечты. Ванда, Скотт и Роуди просто начинают безудержно хохотать.

Стив, этот маленький говнюк, еще имеет наглость спросить:  
– А что я такого сказал?

И тут Тони не выдерживает.

– Роджерс, да ты издеваешься! Вы с Барнсом сохнете друг по другу, сколько я вас знаю, и наверняка начали еще задолго до нашего знакомства! "Кто может быть настолько слепым", мать твою. Да вы себя в зеркало видели? Вы оба самые слепые на этой планете!

Наташа задерживает дыхание, а ее взгляд мечется между Баки и Стивом. Лицо последнего, честно говоря, приобретает тревожный красный цвет. Лицо Баки неестественно безразличное. Тони выглядит совершенно, абсолютно довольным жизнью человеком.

Баки со Стивом начинают одновременно говорить, перебивая друг друга. Каждый из них утверждает, что никакой влюбленности нет, так как другой слишком хорош для него и так далее. Наташа с такой силой закатывает глаза, что те грозят выскочить из глазниц.

Баки затыкается и свирепо смотрит на Стива. Наташа выпрямляется, отметив, что Баки вооружен тремя ножами. Скорее всего, он успеет вытащить два, прежде чем она выхватит хотя бы один, и...

– Какого черта? _Я_ что, слишком хорош для _тебя_ , Стив?

А, ладно. Вот такой взгляд.

– Да, Бак! Ты лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю! Я никогда не стану похожим на тебя.

Наташа медленно тянется к тарелке с попкорном. Это гораздо интереснее любого сериала. Клинт незаметно берет пульт, чтобы выключить телевизор. Сэм наклоняет голову еще ниже.

Баки кричит прямо в лицо Стиву:  
– Заткни свой чертов рот, Стив! Все в курсе, что ты – лучший человек из всех кого я знаю!

– Это, блядь, неправда, и ты это знаешь!

– Клянусь Богом, Стив, закрой свой рот или я…

– Что ты? А?

– Или я его тебе закрою!

– Давай! _Попробуй_!

Кто-то ахает. Баки медленно прищуривается, а Стив в ответ задирает подбородок: теперь Баки вынужден смотреть на его губы. В следующее мгновение они уже отчаянно целуются. Наташа не ожидала увидеть столько языков. Остальные ребята стукаются кулаками и дают друг другу пять в беззвучном ликовании. Наконец-то, черт побери! Тор практически плачет от счастья.

Стив с Баки отстраняются друг от друга, и Наташа слышит: "Конечно, я люблю тебя, всегда любил", и "Я думал, что потерял тебя, и меня это убило", и "Я больше не хочу делать это без тебя", и "Не придется".

– Кто-нибудь еще считает ироничным, что осознать влюбленность друг в друга им помог квирбейтинг в сериале? – спрашивает Тони.

Наташа признает его правоту. Она берет стакан воды, подходит к Баки, который в этот момент пытается стянуть со Стива рубашку, и выливает на них со словами:  
– Давай, Барнс, уводи уже его к себе.

– Да, конечно, отличная мысль, – говорит Стив, счастливо ухмыляясь, хватает Баки за руку и тащит из гостиной.


End file.
